


Выверты сознания

by Klea_Strix



Series: Неведомые [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mystical story, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Во сне ко мне пришел странный гость. Я видела его впервые, но сразу в голову пришло сравнение с Черным человеком Моцарта. Он что-то говорил, но, проснувшись, я не могла вспомнить ни единого слова. И это было странно, потому как у меня никогда не было проблем, чтобы описать свои сновидения в подробностях, если мне вообще что-то снилось. Но Черный человек пришел и на следующую ночь. И так ночь за ночью. Недели. Месяцы. И вот…





	Выверты сознания

Вампиры, вампиры, вампиры… Сколько разговоров об этих ночных существах. В них мало кто истинно верит, но это привлекательно, местами романтично и… очень модно. Вальсируя, бессмертные кровососы прошлись по страницам множества книг и перебрались на киноэкраны. От их количества и разнообразия просто дух захватывает. Но все это лишь интерпретации одних и тех же мифов. 

Ничего удивительного, что легенды о вампирах так долговечны: человек всегда мечтал о бессмертии, а тут такой шанс… Ну, а антураж зависит от фантазии каждого. Но что лично мне больше всего нравилось в этих историях – это то, что всегда у человека есть свобода выбора. Как говорил один датский принц: «Быть или не быть». Быть бессмертным существом со своими талантами и слабостями или оставаться обычным смертным, выбрать жизнь вне смерти или естественную смерть. Даже став по той или иной причине вампиром герой оставался быть волен выбрать ту жизнь, какая для него будет естественна, даже если она будет практически ничем не отличаться от человеческой или же просто умереть.  

Но, как и у одного известного «проклятого», у меня такого выбора не было. Просто поставили перед фактом. Но лучше я расскажу все по порядку.

 

***

 

Мне всегда, с самого детства, казалось, что со мной что-то не так. Не очень я вписывалась в окружающий мир и людей его населявших. Но ребенка легко научить не выделяться из общей массы. Да и самой как-то не хотелось, ведь дети могут быть очень жестоки с тем, кто не похож на них. Так что мне с ранних лет пришлось учиться выживанию. В большинстве случаев я была осторожна и никоим образом не демонстрировала свои странности. Правда, не всегда это удавалось.

В возрасте пяти лет я заявила своей подружке, что меня мучают плохие мысли, если я не напьюсь. Только проблема была в том, что водой эту жажду было не утолить. Этой же девочке я обязана и своим новым открытием, перевернувшим, как теперь стало понятно, всю мою жизнь. Она умудрилась порезать палец, и запах крови оглушил меня… В общем, я впервые попробовала солоноватый, прохладный вкус человеческой крови. И тогда же впервые в моей жизни прозвучало это слово: «вампир»… Это определило остальной ход событий. Иногда я думаю, что было бы со мной, если бы София не порезала тогда палец. Может быть, у меня тоже был бы выбор? Но лучше не думать о том, что не можешь изменить… 

Я старалась забыть об этом случае, и это у меня неплохо получалось, пока судьба снова не столкнула меня с этим словом. «Вампир». В груди у меня что-то сжалось. Мне было уже лет десять, когда я натолкнулась на рассказ о вампирах у Проспера Моримэ. Затем уже был Брэм Стокер и его Дракула. Я читала запоем все, что только могла найти на эту тему. Мне было страшно и волнительно узнавать новое об этих существах. Что-то я принимала для себя, что-то отвергала. Но во мне неуклонно росло желание увидеть вампира, поговорить с ним. А если чего-то сильно желаешь… это может и исполнится.

 

***

 

1999 год. Солнечное затмение, неплохо видимое даже в наших северных широтах. Сквозь облака проглядывал лишь полузакрытый диск. Резь в глазах лишний раз убедила меня в собственной глупости: черт дернул меня пойти посмотреть на это зрелище. Слегка позавидовав тем, кто может наблюдать полное затмение, а не то, что довелось увидеть нам, я пришла в выводу, что нужно двигать ближе к дому, ибо голова раскалывалась и хотелось спать. Мне всегда говорили, что если хочется, то иди и делай. Еще было достаточно рано, но я забралась под одеяло и исчезла из данной реальности. 

Во сне ко мне пришел странный гость. Я видела его впервые, но сразу в голову пришло сравнение с Черным человеком Моцарта. Он что-то говорил, но, проснувшись, я не могла вспомнить ни единого слова. И это было странно, потому как у меня никогда не было проблем, чтобы описать свои сновидения в подробностях, если мне вообще что-то снилось. Но Черный человек пришел и на следующую ночь. И так ночь за ночью. Недели. Месяцы. И вот…

 

***

 

22:00. Конец рабочего дня. Время закрывать видеопрокат, которому я отдала вот уже пять лет свой жизни. Народ уже разошелся. Еще бы! На улице холодно и сыро. Обычная прибалтийская зима: ночью шел снег, утром - дождь, а к вечеру это все замерзло. Так что смело можно надевать коньки, если умеешь ездить по колдобинам, которые образовались из полурастаявших сугробов. Благоверный, в обязанности которого входило встречать меня с работы, опять не пришел. Интересно, чем он будет отмазываться на этот раз? Значит, мне придется одной солировать в этом шоу под рабочим названием «Коровы на льду», пытаясь без потерь для здоровья добраться до дома.

Мысленно ругнувшись, я натянула мокрые сапоги и, подхватив сумку, вышла на крыльцо. Кажется, опять начало моросить. Закрыв входную дверь, с чувством выполненного долга я повернулась, чтобы спуститься по скользким ступенькам, и… столкнулась нос к носу с человеком. «Только бы не клиент», – пронеслось в голове: возвращаться пусть даже в сухое помещение очень не хотелось. Я пригляделась к мужчине, подумывая, как бы ему вежливо отказать. И тут тело бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод… Передо мной стоял человек из моего навязчивого сна.

Конечно, в моей жизни бывало всякое, но большего шока я еще не испытывала. Я смотрела на него и пыталась проснуться. Он в свою очередь стоял напротив и разглядывал меня. Затем он протянул руки и взял меня за плечи.

― Вот мы и встретились, девочка! Я долго тебя искал…

Вы когда-нибудь пробовали проснуться, хотя понимали, что и так уже не спите? Вот именно такие ощущения были у меня, когда я сидела в ближайшем баре напротив этого странного человека. Я не могла поверить, что это происходит со мной в действительности. Единственной разумной мысль была ― это просто затянувшийся сон. Я смотрела на моего собеседника, и не верила в его реальность. И в то, что он говорил мне, тоже невозможно было поверить. А говорил он поистине фантастические вещи.

― … только солнечное затмение помогло мне обнаружить твое местонахождение.

― Как это?

― Слишком долго объяснять, и не поймешь ты пока. Потом расскажу, конечно. В жизни все пригодится. Особенно такие знания.

― Только я так и не поняла, зачем Вы меня искали? Тем более таким странным способом?

― Увы, но список способов найти носителя крови весьма ограничен.

 

***

 

За всю свою жизнь в обморок я падала лишь однажды, да и то из-за жары. Но после такого заявления я потеряла сознание. Не знаю, как это смотрелось со стороны, и думаю, лучше мне этого и не знать: красиво падают в обморок только актрисы в кино да героини любовных романов. Себя к таковым я никогда не относила, а тем более не мечтала участвовать в этом “индийском кино” с потерянной родней. Но кто меня спрашивал... 

В себя я пришла уже лежа на мягком диване в незнакомой мне комнате. Одна. Мне бы встать и уйти, но не было сил даже подняться. Те из вас, кто хоть раз был в подобном состоянии, вполне могут понять меня. Жуткая слабость, ноги двигаться не хотят, в голове каша.

Вообще-то родители мои живы-здоровы. А так как я крайне похожа на отца и его мать, мою бабку, то можно почти со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что мы точно кровная родня. А вот теперь выясняется, что у меня есть отец, судя по возрасту, который искал меня незнамо сколько лет. Чушь какая-то! «Богатые тоже плачут». Там тоже что-то было о потерянных детях, если мне память не изменяет. Или же этот колдун перепутал что-то и принял меня за другую? Но снился же он мне столько времени, или это тоже было ошибкой? В общем, я опять запуталась в своих рассуждениях. Конечно, иногда мне хотелось иметь другого отца, отца-учителя, но я знала, что родителей не выбирают. И вот теперь, получите - распишитесь! 

Я потихоньку начинала злиться. Со мной это бывает, когда теряется способность понимать и контролировать происходящее. И тут дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел… Нет, это был не сумасшедший отец-одиночка, это был почти что мужчина моей мечты. Во всяком случае, не многие бы женщины отказали ему в чем-либо. Красивый, смуглый, с карими глазами и длинными пушистыми ресницами, как из рекламы «Ревлон». Где же они откопали этого красавчика, с какого рекламного плаката? А тем временем, он подошел и сел рядом со мной, взял за руку, пытаясь нащупать пульс. 

― С Вами все уже в порядке? Вы нас немного напугали. 

О, пожалуйста, только не говорите, что он еще и врач. Доктора с такими улыбками бывают только в рекламных сказках. 

― Князь просил Вас отдохнуть и не волноваться за домашних. Для них Вы уже пришли с работы и расслабляетесь дома.

Стоп. Или у меня крыша окончательно поехала, или это у них не все дома. Как я могу быть дома, когда лежу здесь? И на домашнюю обстановку, к сожалению, это всяко не тянет. 

― Вы можете позвонить и удостовериться лично, - поняв мои сомнения, предложил незнакомец.

Хорошее предложение. Вот и телефон. Палец быстро заскользил по знакомым цифрам и замер. Что я буду говорить родным? Попросить саму себя к телефону? Меня точно потом упекут в психушку. Эх, была – не была. Я нажала последнюю кнопку. В трубке раздались гудки, и знакомый голос произнес: «Алло! Слушаю!» Я подумала, не покинуть ли этот мир еще раз. Говорить сама с собой по телефону ― это уже слишком даже для прогрессирующей шизофрении. А голос в трубке продолжил: «Ната, это, кажется, тебя. Очередной кавалер звонит и молчит». Я бросила трубку. Значит, племяшка дома. Правильно, сегодня же пятница. Ну, то, что благоверный не заметил, что домой пришла не я, а кто-то совершенно чужой, это как-то не очень удивило. Но Ната… Она же могла бы догадаться, что тут что-то не так. Или я настолько не интересую их, что они не замечают даже того, что рядом уже не я? Вот тут мне действительно стало обидно. Я с удовольствием бы порыдала, но рядом с этим шикарным мужчиной этого нельзя было позволить. Ладно, я уже поняла, что домой мне можно не спешить, так что продолжаем лежать здесь и внимать всему, что они с новоявленным папочкой собираются вылить на мою бедную голову. Помяни черта…

В комнату вошел Черный человек с еще одним спутником. Боги, где он набирает таких красавцев? Покажи мне, Господи, это место, там будет мой личный Эдемский сад! Хотя этого я уже где-то видела, или мне кажется, что видела. А! Недавно была передача про общество любителей готики в Сан-Франциско - типичный гот. 

Мой врач поднялся и поклонился вошедшим. Отец махнул рукой, и оба мужчины вышли. Кажется, меня ждет интересный разговор, но для начала…

― Может мне кто-нибудь объяснит, кто это изображает меня в моем же доме?

― Ты, - последовал неожиданный ответ. Судя по всему мои глаза выглядели как-то ненормально, потому как мужчина поспешил уточнить: - Точнее, твой фантом. Не волнуйся, он достаточно силен, чтобы просуществовать столько, сколько нам понадобится.

― Понадобится для чего? – задала я следующий вопрос, но и на него ответ был столь же непонятен.

― Для того чтобы убедить тебя подчиниться тому, что большинство людей называют судьбой.

― И как же это применимо ко мне?

― Ты пойдешь со мной. Мы будем одной семьей. А впоследствии ты займешь мое место.

― А ты кто? – продолжала допрашивать я, хотя слушать ответ мне не очень то и хотелось. Но тем не менее он все равно прозвучал.

― Князь Неведомых, - очень просто ответил мой Черный человек.

Немая сцена. Занавес.

 

*** 

 

Если кто-то думает, что я теперь с состоянии объяснить все устройство мира, то он глубоко заблуждается. Даже мой отец не смог бы рассказать все, что интересует наших доморощенных философов после третьего стакана водки. В таком состоянии некоторые из моих знакомых предпочитали искать смысл жизни, а если не находили, то шли на поиски еще одной бутылки. 

В тот судьбоносный вечер отец рассказал мне следующее:

― Меня зовут Влад. И волей судеб мы с тобой кровная родня. Ты меня вполне можешь назвать отцом. Когда-то я зачал дитя, прошло много лет, сменилось много поколений, и вот мое дитя снова со мной. В тебе больше от меня, чем от твоих родителей. Потому что по обеим линиям, и отцовской, и материнской, ты унаследовала кровь Неведомых.

― А можно поинтересоваться, Неведомые – это кто?

― Неведомые - и есть неведомые. Мы те, кого люди называют вампирами, колдунами, демонами. Но они неправы. Мы не они, мы другие.

― Вампиры? – сердце на пару секунд замерло, чтобы тут же припустить с удвоенной силой. Вот значит как дело повернулось, но тут возникало еще больше вопросов. Я слишком много прочла о вампирах, чтобы знать, что они не размножаются обычным способом. А то, что мне только что наговорили, противоречило всему, что было известно до сих пор.

― Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - тихо сказал Влад. - Все эти сказки, которое придумало человечество, не имеют никакого отношения к правде, во всяком случае, по отношению к нам. Мы – древний народ, который придерживается законов природы. Еще нас называют Прирожденными, потому как мы являемся на свет такими. 

― И какими же мы рождаемся? – Я поняла, что именно сейчас получу ответ на тот вопрос, что волновал меня всю сознательную жизнь: чем же я отличаюсь от других людей.

― С неуемной жаждой внутри. К этой жажде можно привыкнуть, но ее нельзя затушить полностью. Ты же сама это знаешь, - вторил Влад моим мыслям. - Может, ты не осознавала до конца, чего же именно тебе нужно. Ты бросалась из крайности в крайность, но это все было не то. Человеческое воспитание не давало тебе попробовать более радикальные способы. Самостоятельно на это могут решиться только безумцы. Кровь дает нам силу, о которой только может мечтать человек. 

― И бессмертие? – Теперь я понимала, что же меня не устраивало в легендах о вампирах. Бессмертие – это тот приз, который не имел для меня ценности. Может, конечно, я слишком молода и наивна, но меня не прельщала мысль жить вечно. Но видно в силу вступил закон подлости: ты получаешь то, чего не желаешь вовсе. Влад только подтвердил мои опасения.

― Мы живем долго. Очень долго. И по меркам людей, мы бессмертны. 

Далее я узнала, что в родстве у меня и со стороны отца и со стороны матери были эти самые Неведомые, вот почему и я человеком не являюсь, хотя с родителями у меня все в порядке. Именно так, и не иначе становятся членом этого «клуба по интересам». Значит, у меня теперь есть отец, а где-то возможно и мать (или второй отец, что-то я не разобралась еще в этом). Найти своего потомка достаточно сложно, и по большей части этим никто не занимается без надобности, хотя своего отпрыска можно узнать, если столкнешься с ним. Влад просветил меня, что, у него было только два, точнее три способа для того, чтобы найти меня. Первый: все время следить за своим родом, что нереально. Второй: провести соответствующий ритуал, стоя на горе Меру (где-то слышала я это название). И третий: дождаться солнечного затмения и провести другой ритуал, найти искомого, затем настроить его на такой лад, чтобы он сам стал своего рода сигнальным маячком. Вот и объяснение снов: сама того не понимая, я призывала его.

Еще я узнала, что раньше нас рождалось гораздо больше, а теперь мы, похоже, вымираем. А потому Неведомые заботятся друг о друге и пестуют новичков, независимо от их сил и способностей. Нас можно убить, но только отрубив голову. Все остальные атрибуты охотников на вампиров нас только ранят, но мы, оказывается, обладаем регенерацией. Жаль, я не знала этого раньше, я посмотрела на большой шрам на руке. Отец понял меня и поведал то, что я считаю теперь главным законом и для любого разумного существа.

― Вера – вот главный источник жизненной энергии. Надо знать, что ты можешь, и не сомневаться в своих силах. Если ты знаешь, что ничто не причинит тебе вред, то перед тобой бессильны все недруги. Но только ты хоть на долю секунды засомневаешься, тут тебе и придет конец. И так во всем. Это трудная наука, но ты должна будешь научиться этому.

 

***

 

Влад убедил меня, что мне нечего ждать от этой жизни и мне будет лучше начать жить, осознавая, что я из себя представляю. И вот не прошло и пары дней, как наш путь уже лежал на юг, в Европу. За то время, что мы гостили в доме одного из вассалов отца, мне выправили паспорт со всеми необходимыми визами. И вскоре мне пришлось распрощаться с городом, долгое время бывшем мне домом.

Кроме нас с отцом были еще двое спутников, красавец-врач Ромуальдо, который оказался вовсе не врачом, а телохранителем Князя. И тот мрачный гот, со странным прозвищем Бес. Надо сказать, что с Ромуальдо мы быстро подружились, и первые знания об устройстве этого нового для меня мира я получила от него. 

Во-первых, он опротестовал первый тезис вампиризма: солнечный свет убивает. Оказалось, ничего подобного. Наша кожа восприимчива к солнечным лучам и при долгом нахождении на открытом воздухе при палящем солнце она может сгореть. Это больно и неприятно, а главное требует много времени для регенерации. А потому, спасибо косметической промышленности, которая производит защитные кремы, а заодно и кремы искусственного загара. Это позволяет нам не слишком выделяться из общей толпы. Говорят также, что этими достижениями человечество тоже обязано вампирам, также как и за донорство и банки крови. Хотя последнее не так уж фантастично. Еще представителям нашей расы приписывают создание солнечных очков, так как глаза действительно являются нашим слабым местом: они хорошо видят в сумерках, но дневной свет нас ослепляет.

Второй признак вампиризма: острые клыки ― тоже оказался надуманным, во всяком случае, среди Неведомых. Ромуальдо объяснил, что они вовсе не нужны, хотя при желании можно их отрастить, но это неудобно и слишком выделяет их обладателя. На мой вопрос: «А как же тогда вы справляетесь?» он долго смеялся, и поведал, что тут у каждого свой собственный способ. Он показал свой крестик, болтающийся на его шее. Нижний край был остр, как бритва. Про Беса сказал, что тот использует заточенный ноготь, а Князь ― перстень на руке. Серебряный же крест на шее «наставника» доказал, что сила креста, как и металла, из которого он изготовлен, тоже миф. Тут мы возвращаемся к вопросу веры человека, использующего его против нас. Что ж, это я и так знала. Сама часто ношу крест, подаренный мне матерью в день выпускного. 

Есть у Неведомых еще один талант, который когда-то спас жизнь Ромуальдо. 

― Я был молодым идеалистом-христианином, - поведал он свою историю, развалившись на диване в купе вагона-люкс, - когда папа Урбан II призвал всех истинно верующих в крестовый поход против язычников с целью отбить гроб Господень. Я был одним из тех, кто принял участие в первой из таких попыток. А также одним из тех, кто погиб под стенами Иерусалима. Я не знал, какая кровь течет во мне, а потому верил, что умру. Но меня нашел Князь. Нашел и дал мне новую жизнь вместе со своей кровью. Встав на ноги, я последовал за ним. Мой обет: служить ему до самой моей смерти, - тут он прервал свою несколько высокопарную речь и хитро улыбнулся. - Правда, меня никто не предупредил, что придется жить так долго. Хотя я никогда не раскаивался в своем решении.

― Ты был обычным человеком? – поинтересовалась я. Кажется, за последние пару дней тот раздел мозга, который отвечал за способность удивляться, окончательно выдохся, так что большую часть информации я воспринимала уже вполне хладнокровно. 

― Я считал себя обычным. Не каждый человек может принять этот дар. Эту легенду о том, что, выпив кровь вампира, сам станешь вампиром, придумали люди. Им хотелось бы быть бессмертными. На самом деле не все так просто. Неведомые могут делиться кровью друг с другом, чтобы поддержать в слабеющем его жизненную силу, но для того чтобы сделать себе подобного, этого недостаточно. Для этого требуется определенный ритуал, некие действия, которые вполне можно назвать магическими. Кроме того, Князь наложил на это вето.

― Почему?

― Потому что наши создания все равно не похожи на нас. Они слабее и более жестоки. Когда-то кое-кто из старейших решил, что это может быть выходом из нашего положения: нас становилось все меньше и меньше. Мы вымираем, как любая древняя раса, которую теснят более молодые и наглые. Никто не подумал тогда, что помимо людей нас вскоре начнут теснить еще и наши создания.

― Значит легенды о вампирах и демонах основаны не только на рассказах о Неведомых?

― Да. Существуют те, кому люди дали название «нечисть». 

― И они знают о нас?

― Мы – Неведомые, - пожал плечами Ромуальдо. - И для людей, и для них. Люди нас не различают, но боятся. Остальные знают или подозревают о нашем существовании, но тоже боятся. Хотя и прибегают к нашей помощи. Князь судит не только нас, но и тех за кого мы в ответе.

― В ответе перед кем? - спросила я.

― Перед своей совестью. И отчасти перед человечеством, - ответил мне уже Влад. Он уже несколько минут стоял в дверях и слушал наш разговор, не вмешиваясь. Я тоже привычно игнорировала его. Мне до сих пор трудно было воспринимать его иначе как Черного человека из снов, его слова всегда смущали меня. Он же тем временем пристроился рядом со мной и продолжил говорить: - Когда-то мы действительно считали, что, создав человекоподобных существ с нашими способностями, мы помогаем и нам и людям. Но мы ошиблись. Те, кого мы создали, стали не похожи ни на кого. В большинстве случаев, это был отрицательный опыт. Но мы не могли уничтожить всех их, так как мы считали их своими детьми. Мы позволили нашим созданиям жить, но оставили за собой право контролировать их действия. Мы редко вмешиваемся сами, только если считаем, что их действия и сама жизнь несет непоправимые беды. Иногда они сами просят вмешаться. Так что мы судьи, а иногда и палачи.

― Вы говорите «они», «они»… А кто «они»? – спросила я, тщательно избегая пытливого взгляда Влада. Я замечала, что это его расстраивает, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

― Они слишком разнообразны, и человечество на протяжении столетий дало им столько имен, что мы стараемся не придерживаться ни одного, потому как они все не отражают истинного положения дел. Среди нас тоже могут звучать разные имена, но я предпочитаю называть их «Ведомые», так как они известны людям, в отличие от нас. Но давайте на сегодня лекцию закончим, идемте обедать.

Так закончился этот разговор. Я тогда еще не знала, что совсем скоро мне предстоит встреча с одним из тех, кого отец назвал нашим созданием, и что мне придется впервые почувствовать себя одной с ним крови. 

 

***

 

Вот уже несколько дней мы жили в отеле в предместье Парижа и тут довольно уютно. Мы задержались здесь из-за меня. Я как-то не была готова окунуться в шумную жизнь большого города, к тому же мне еще нужно было выучить язык. Это именно та область знаний, в которой я совершенно бесталанна: языки мне всегда давались трудно, десять лет я пыталась выучить английский, но это было практически бесполезно. Хоть Влад и Ромуальдо в один голос твердили, что это мне вполне по силам, но я до сих пор слышу утверждение моего школьного учителя, что у меня нет способностей к языкам. Мой максимум – это уровень туристического разговорника. Отцу, кажется, было недосуг со мной возиться, и он, сославшись на неотложные дела и прихватив своего телохранителя, отбыл в неизвестном направлении, оставив меня на попечение Беса. 

Бес – достаточно странное и зловещее существо. Если бы мы жили во времена Святой инквизиции, его уже давно спалили на костре бы только за одну его внешность. Нет, нельзя сказать, что он некрасив, но уж больно мрачен. Бледное лицо, длинные черные волосы, небольшая аккуратно подстриженная бородка и абсолютно непроницаемые темные глаза. Можно сказать – типичный вампир. И вот на такого колоритного, но неразговорчивого типа меня оставили. Однако сидеть дома я все равно не собиралась и уходила бродить одна по окрестностям. Но всегда за спиной чувствовалось его присутствие, хотя заметить его самого мне не удалось ни разу. 

В принявшем нас местечке было очень много студентов. Где-то недалеко находилось одно из общежитий какого-то колледжа и его обитатели сновали буквально повсюду. Иногда я сожалела, что не могу ни с кем из них поговорить, но чаще всего мне был никто не нужен. Сам факт, что под ногами распростерлась французская земля, куда я не мечтала попасть иначе, как во сне, вполне удовлетворял мою душу. 

Но все же что-то в этом месте было не так. Чувствовалось какое-то гнетущее напряжение. Казалось, что никто не ощущал этого, кроме меня и, возможно, Беса. И с каждым часом напряжение нарастало. Как оказалось, я не ошиблась в своих ощущениях.

Однажды вечером я отправилась на обычную для себя прогулку. Проходя мимо здания общежития, мое внимание привлекла башня старой колокольни, которую использовали под какие-то хозяйственные нужды. Я буквально кожей ощущала запах смерти, исходящий оттуда. Там кто-то умирал, а меня просто магнитом тянуло в темную глубь этой башни. Я не могла больше сопротивляться этому зову и вошла в здание. 

Впервые мне было наплевать на то, что именно ждало меня впереди. Я была просто одержима желанием добраться до источника этого странного импульса. Лестница ведущая на самый верх привела меня в небольшую коморку, на полу которой лежало существо. Оно было очень похоже на человека, но я точно могла сказать, что он только кажется таковым. Умирающий лежал без движения, не издавая ни малейшего звука. Он дожидался прихода смерти, которую принимал тихо, не ропща. Его агония была очень спокойна, но я не могла больше ее выносить. 

Я подошла к нему и перевернула на спину. На меня глядели зеленые глаза мужчины, его губы прошептали: «Помоги!» Уже сегодня, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что меня вело нечто… Можно назвать это подсознанием, интуицией, судьбой – все едино. Но, положив свою ладонь на его широкий лоб, я уже точно знала, что мне нужно делать. Острым ногтем большого пальца я проколола кожу на руке. Вскрыть вену мне конечно же было не под силу, хотя я намеревалась сделать именно это. Но мне не пришлось доводить дело до конца. Я только поднесла руку к лицу умирающего, и он сразу же почувствовал запах крови. Но у него уже не оставалось сил. Мне пришлось коснуться рукой его губ и ждать, больше я ничего не могла для него сделать. Несколько долгих секунд мне казалось, что это все бесполезно, но жажда жизни все же сделала свое дело. Я почувствовала, как в руку впились острые зубы, которые рвали живую плоть, чтобы добраться до жидкости, дающей жизнь. Стало так больно, что у меня потемнело в глазах. Затем я почувствовала, как силы плавно перетекают из меня в моего брата. Да, именно так. В тот момент я отчетливо поняла, кому же я спасаю жизнь. Это был один из тех, кого отец называл «Ведомые»…

 

***

 

Несколько дней я пролежала в постели без сил – слишком большая потеря крови, которую мне было трудно сразу восстановить. Я не могла заставить себя пить кровь, но согласилась на переливание. Оказывается, Бес все время следил за мной и предотвратил мою кончину. Я была слишком неопытна, чтобы выйти из этого происшествия без потерь. Спустя пару дней ко мне присоединился отец и Ромуальдо, но все это время у моей кровати находился тот, с кем я делилась своей кровью и кто, по его собственным словам, обязан мне жизнью. 

Его зовут Магнус. Он живет уже несколько столетий, и считал, что он один на свете такой. Тот, кто создал его, был жесток: он дал ему надежду, что Магнус сможет найти реинкарнацию своей возлюбленной и только тогда закончится его одиночество. Это был очень долгий срок. Менялись десятилетия, а Магнус все ждал, жил надеждой, что когда-нибудь возлюбленная вернется и разделит с ним вечность. И, как ему показалось, дождался. Но то ли он ошибся, то ли время все изменило, но девушка не приняла его дар, а не растерявший свою человечность Магнус не смог причинить ей боль.

Потеряв надежду и веру в благополучный исход, несчастный вампир пошел в свое убежище умирать. Грустная история. Князь пообещал, что выяснит, кто придумал такое, но мне кажется, что он уже и так это знает… 

Магнус развлекал меня как мог. Странно, но мне не составляло труда понимать его. Влад сказал, что это кровь, полученная от меня, помогает нам понимать друг друга. Однажды я поймала себя на том, что я могу уже и не произносить вслух то, что хочу сказать своему компаньону. Наше взаимопонимание стало переходить все возможные границы. Магнус стал моим «крестником», как его назвал отец. Чувствовалось, что Влад гордится мной, хотя и не одобряет моего поступка. 

― Он говорит, что в тебе заговорил голос крови, поэтому ты пошла на это. Но ты слишком неопытна, чтобы бросаться с головой в подобные авантюры. Если бы не вмешательство Беса, то дело было бы плохо. - Ромуальдо так интерпретировал взгляды Влада, коими тот изредка наделял меня.

Бес тоже стал вести себя не так, как вел себя до этого случая. Нет, он не стал разговорчивее, но я чувствовала, что его отношение ко мне несколько изменилось. Он начал оказывать мне некоторые знаки внимания, которые хоть и были приятны, но в тоже время и настораживали. Через несколько дней мы продолжили путь, теперь уже впятером. Магнус отправился с нами. 

 

***

 

Я сбежала! Я сбежала от отца и друзей! Я сама не верю, что решилась на этот шаг. Но решение принято и требует немедленного выполнения. Я решила вернуться к своей прежней жизни, что бы мне не говорили окружающие. И помог в этом мне… Бес. Вот уж не думала, что именно в нем я найду поддержку. Этот молчун оказался самым чутким из всех знакомых мне мужчин. 

Несколько недель мы путешествовали по стране. Я побывала там, куда с детства стремилась. Это были незабываемые дни, полные неизгладимых впечатлений. Но с каждым прожитым днем я начинала понимать, что от себя прежней мне не сбежать.

В один из дней мы остановились в замке Шато д’Эсклимон. Прекрасное место, располагающая к отдохновению, но оно вызывало во мне какую-то неуверенность. Я пыталась скрыть эти чувства, понимая, что вся эта роскошь предназначена только для меня, и что моим спутникам это все ненужно. Однажды вечером, гуляя в парке, я почувствовала, что за мной следует Бес. В голову пришла идея подождать его, чтобы, наконец, поговорить. Шансов у меня было немного, но я должна была хотя бы попытаться. 

Он действительно следовал за мной. Его шаги были практически не слышны. Поравнявшись со мной, он остановился и вдруг заговорил. У него оказался глубокий красивый, но очень печальный голос.

― Ты хочешь уйти, - сказал он прямо, и это не было вопросом. Я остолбенела и не смогла ничего ему ответить, а он тем временем продолжил: - Я знал, что это произойдет. Влад слишком торопит события. Давит на твой разум, не задумываясь о твоих чувствах. Чтобы начать жить новой жизнью, надо покончить со старой. По-другому нельзя. Тебе надо вернуться и разобраться, чего ты в действительности хочешь. 

― Да, я действительно хочу вернуться к своей старой жизни, так как мне кажется, что я чего-то не доделала. Вполне вероятно, что, вернувшись, я сильно об этом пожалею. Но у меня нет выбора – жалеть я буду в любом случае.

― Сейчас я скажу тебе то, что ты и так всегда знала, ― никогда ни о чем не жалей! Это бессмысленное дело. Я помогу тебе вернуться домой. И буду ждать, что ты все же примешь решение довериться своей сущности. А пока грешно требовать от тебя невозможного.

Вот так и закончилась эта история. Я вернулась домой. Фантом испарился, не знаю уж как. Я по-прежнему днем хожу на работу, а по ночам вижу и слышу своего Черного человека. Вся моя жизнь идет к тому, что я приму то решение, которого от меня ждут как минимум четверо существ в этом мире. Но это будет не сейчас. Я не знаю точных сроков, но не сейчас… С этой мыслью я просыпаюсь каждое утро и выхожу из дома, предварительно не забыв надеть темные очки и воспользоваться кремом от загара…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано летом 2002


End file.
